


Justicia

by Alma_Feurige, Tanka_Moreva



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Так ли случайна победа Хэнка Шрейдера над близнецами Саламанка?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justicia

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Breaking Bad 2015.

\--  
Муэртита незримо следовала за близнецами Саламанка.

Несколько недель назад те явились к ней за благословлением.  
Проползли в дорогих костюмах по бездорожью. Вошли в храм с подношением и положили на ее алтарь грубый карандашный рисунок: их жертвой должен был стать Уолтер Уайт, гринго из Альбукерке.

И Санта-Муэрте, богиня смерти, одобрила их замысел.

Если бы они действительно попытались убить этого гринго, она бы помогла.

Но выше ее слова близнецы взяли слово мирское, людское. Грош был ценой их веры, и Муэртита сочла Леонеля и Марко отступниками. Близнецы не доверились ей, они послушались своих боссов из наркокартеля.

Сделали то, чего нельзя было делать: решили, что нет разницы, кого убивать, Уолтера Уайта или другого смертного из Альбукерке. И устроили засаду.

Первые минуты она наблюдала, не вмешиваясь. Хэнк Шрейдер должен был струсить и отступить, потому что мало у кого хватило бы духу выступить против Леонеля и Марко.

Но он решил драться. Насмерть. Без оружия.

Богине это понравилось, и она решила дать этому гринго шанс.

Близнецы разделились — и совершили ошибку. Всякий раз, когда Леонель и Марко бились вместе, стоя рядом, они побеждали. И Муэртита упивалась их сражениями и кровью, которую они проливали.

Близнецы всегда были ее воинами.

А теперь они решили, что смогут перехитрить — кого: Хэнка Шрейдера или ее?

Точно не Хэнка: он бы никогда не справился с ними обоими. Поодиночке — другое дело.

Шрейдер сделал первый ход. Секунда — и машина, за рулем которой он был, ударила Марко, перемалывая кости и превращая его ноги в бесполезные обрубки.

Боль Марко была невыносимой, и Муэртита насладилась ей.

Леонель выпустил в Шрейдера всю обойму: пули пробили и мышцы, и позвоночник, еще немного — и гринго из Альбукерке потеряет способность двигаться.

Вот тогда Шрейдер сделал то, чего не сделал бы никто на его месте — он, простой смертный, гринго из Альбукерке, пошел навстречу смерти. Вылез — выполз из машины, из своего единственного укрытия, и встал рядом с Муэртитой.

А в следующую секунду упал.

Смог дотянуться до оружия Марко, но ни один из его выстрелов не сразил Леонеля, одетого в броню.

Все патроны Шрейдер израсходовал, и теперь лежал на асфальте в луже собственной крови, с пробитыми костями, с пронзительным жжением в ранах.

Леонель победил.

Точнее, он считал, что победил.

И решил посвятить эту свою победу — ей, Санта Муэрте. Вместо того, чтобы добить Шрейдера выстрелом в упор, Леонель пошел за косой.

Принести ей жертву, как ее народ — ацтеки — тысячу лет назад.

Муэртита приняла сотни тысяч таких жертв.

Ее народ знал, что задобрить и жизнь, и смерть можно лишь кровью.

Лучше всего кровью сердца, добытого из рассеченной грудной клетки еще теплого тела. Нередко перед этим еще живую, кричащую от боли жертву ласкал огонь, съедая кожу и обугливая плоть до самой кости. А порой с пленными поступали иначе: их привязывали к солнечному камню и почти обездвиживали. Воины ацтеков наносили пленному бесчисленные раны — от мелких царапин до глубоких порезов. Но и ацтеки были справедливы. Пленному всегда давали в руки оружие — и шанс выжить был у любого, кто решался на неравный бой. Тысячи гибли не от боли и не от пролитой крови, а от сковывающего их страха. Единицы выживали — и в дар получали жизнь.

Вот и теперь: гринго из Альбукерке принял такой бой.

А Леонель почуял присутствие Санта-Муэрте и взял в руки косу. Еще мгновение — и он сделает то, что давно умел. Первым и вторым ударом разрубит лодыжки, третьим и четвертым раскрошит коленную чашечку, на пятом ударе лезвие вонзится глубоко в бедро Шрейдера, и чтоб рассечь кость даже Леонелю потребуется взмахнуть косой в шестой раз. За ногами придет черед рук: возможно, Леонель решит отрубить каждый палец по отдельности, один за другим. Четвертованный Шрейдер будет сходить с ума от боли, а Муэртита — наслаждаться его мучениями.

Так могло бы случиться.

Но Муэртите не нужна была эта жертва.

Она решила помочь тому, кто всегда оставался ей верен, и кто никогда не сходил с пути воина.

Тому, кто принял неравный бой. Как те пленники у ацтеков сотни лет назад.

И сейчас она смотрела, как Шрейдер тянется за последним патроном, как превозмогает боль и как целится в голову Леонеля.

Рука Шрейдера дрожала, и в этот миг Муэртита пришла на помощь гринго.

Пуля пронзила лоб Леонеля. Раздробив череп, разорвав сосуды и мозг, прошла сквозь затылок. Белые ошметки и алая кровь щедро брызнули на машину Шрейдера, точно на алтарь.

Свою жертву Муэртита получила. Даже две жертвы. И осталась довольна.

Ведь Санта-Муэрте — самая справедливая из богинь.


End file.
